<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Home Fhirdiad by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980106">Sweet Home Fhirdiad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Duscur happened differently AU, Father-Son Sexual Education, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, M/M, Shotamitri, The innocent politics of Kissing, Underage Kissing, different age au, underage blow job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri is barely nine when he sees Father and Rodrigue kissing. Their explanation opens up a wonderful world for Dimitri with many people to kiss, and different ways of kissing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, mentions of Rodrigue/Lambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Home Fhirdiad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=587996">From this beautiful Prompt!</a><br/>Young kid Dimitri knows what kissing is and he kisses everyone he likes on the mouth. He has a crush on both Felix + Sylvain and he continuously kisses them on multiple occasions. He REALLY likes kissing his friends.<br/>+ Its open mouth kisses<br/>++ It gets steamy<br/>+++++++++ Sylvain and Felix are older and not kids as well<br/>++++++++++++++++++ If he tries to kiss his dad and there's incest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dimitri is barely nine when he sees them for the first time. He’s sneaking into the throne room, back aching from the stretches and the corrective corset he has to wear to keep his spine from curving after the assassination attempt in Duscur a year prior, and yelps when he sees his father kissing Rodrigue.</p><p>He’s not a stranger to kisses. He’s often seen the lords kiss his father’s ring while kneeling before the throne. But this time Rodrigue is not kissing his father’s ring –he’s still kneeling before the throne though- but his lips. Father is cupping Rodrigue’s head with upmost care given their crest.</p><p>A hold that immediately disappears when Dimitri yelps in surprise.</p><p>The reaction is instantaneous, but Dimitri is so focused he can see each and every one. How father pushes Rodrigue’s head closer in a protective stance, how his blue eyes flash on guard while scanning the room, how Rodrigue’s fingers glow in a spell ready to attack, and how his father’s blue eyes lighten up when he sees Dimitri. He also notices how his father taps twice on Rodrigue’s nape and the spell disappears.</p><p>“Ah Dimitri!” father welcomes with open arms rising up from the throne. Dimitri rushes to them on cue, apologizing profusely to both him and Rodrigue and greeting them.</p><p>Father hoist him to his hip, but Dimitri evades his eyes. He’s shy all the sudden and he doesn’t know why. Had he interrupted something? Maybe? Was the kiss different? Was that a way to share magic?</p><p>Rodrigue laughs, and Dimitri’s face reddens at the realization he asked the question aloud.</p><p>“No little prince. It’s not a form of sharing magic,” Rodrigue explains with a smile, and Dimitri has always liked the way the little scar on his left eyebrow tugs at it when the duke gives a full genuine smile.</p><p>“But it isn’t a kiss for an oath,” he points out. Because kissing a ring inside his father’s mouth would be very strange. And dangerous.</p><p>“It is a kiss for an oath,” father corrects. “Just a different one from a vassal to a King”</p><p>Dimitri hums. It makes sense. There are many pomp, circumstances, and etiquettes when it comes to oaths and vows. Why should it be surprising that it also includes kissing?</p><p>“What kind of vow is that, father?” he asks, and then adds. “Should I kiss Rodrigue as well?”</p><p>Father laughs and Dimitri preens. He’s made it his mission to make his father laugh after their step-mother betrayed them. So far, he has done a good job.</p><p>“It is an oath acknowledging this is the person whom you love deeply and is closest to you,” father explains, looking at Rodrigue with a fondness he’s only ever seen when father talked about his late mother, or when Dimitri himself did something father declared incredibly cute.</p><p>Rodrigue smiles in return, some color on his cheeks that make him seem younger. Like how he was before Duscur. It makes Rodrigue well, look healthy.</p><p>So that’s the weight of such a vow, and how it’s sealed with a kiss.</p><p>He loves Rodrigue, but it’s true he’s closest to his father. In fact, the majority of the people he’s closest to is because of his father. There are just a few he’s closest to because of who he is, and not through his father.</p><p>“Oh little prince, don’t you love me?” Rodrigue teases him when the silence stretches too long.</p><p>“I do love you! But you love father the most!” Dimitri declares scrunching his nose. These kind of vows are mutual, right? Because they are kissing each other’s lips, not a cold ring. “So I should kiss the people who love me and I love the most in return. You and dad can keep your vows to each other.” He concludes proudly.</p><p>His father and Rodrigue exchange a look above him, and his father hoist him higher.</p><p>“That is right Mitya,” father agrees. “In first place you should start evaluating those around you to find whom you want to share these vows with. And then remember, you should begin with a small press of your lips on theirs.”</p><p>Dimitri blinks owlishly at that. Father and Rodrigue were doing more than just pressing lips. He says so as much.</p><p>Rodrigue laughs and pats his head. “Those are advanced kisses. You should learn with those you share these vows with.”</p><p>Later that night Dimitri can’t sleep. He’s just learned something new about vows and his duty. Father had even given him a task! So instead, he turns a few candles and procures a book to make a detailed and comprehensive list evaluating every single person he’s close to.</p><p>An hour in, it is easy to find who he should be kissing in appreciation and vows.</p><p>There’s Glenn, to whom he owes his life and whom father, Rodrigue and Glenn himself said he was born for Dimitri. He deserves many kisses, have the bond and love between them appreciated and their vows renewed again and again.</p><p>Sadly he’s not with Dimitri at the moment. He’s on a mission investigating the handlings of the western church. Not that <em>Dimitri</em> is supposed to know about it, but he’s made his own investigations about the disturbances in the western region of Faerghus since the incident.</p><p>There’s also Felix too. He’s Glenn’s younger brother. Most of his memories before the incident include chasing after him, pestering for training and growing excited about weapons. Always with a bright smile and eyes alight for a challenge. He had a lot of fun with him before Duscur.</p><p>Now he is sourer, but Dimitri understands. It is not easy almost losing a brother and a father. What he remembers the most is Felix holding his hand while he was convalescent those first weeks after Duscur. He and Sylvain worked well together to help him heal and keep him safe. Yet the glossy look on Felix’s eyes didn’t disappear after more than a year later. Dimitri wants to kiss it better. Felix should smile more, and get back on doing cat-like things.</p><p>Finally, there’s also Sylvain Gautier. He’s his personal guard half a year, swapping with Glenn whenever he’s out in a mission. The only one not to treat him like a fragile doll after Duscur, even when he saw his wounds and helped dress them and him the first months after the incident. He’s good with people, and always had ideas on how to have fun –and was considerate enough to have Hapi join them.</p><p>He laughs a lot with Sylvain, and he treats Dimitri like a person. Though he does try to put a brave face and hide his wounds. Dimitri has learned a lot on how to conduct himself from him, mostly by studying him.</p><p>He also learned a healing spell to help Sylvain whenever he arrived from the Gautier estate. Maybe that’s why he had been uncomfortable the first few times. Maybe Sylvain was expecting a kiss, and what he had received was Dimitri healing his wounds.</p><p>Had that been inconsiderate on his part? Sylvain deserved at least three kisses in compensation. </p><p>Dimitri dutifully writes that on his logbook, and after a second thorough evaluation of all the possible candidates, he hums satisfied with his conclusion.</p><p>He has three to his father one. He knows it is bad to feel that way –especially since his father probably had more before Duscur- but he feels a bit smug at this discovery.</p><p>Still they are not in the castle. Dimitri can’t make his oaths. He’ll have to wait for the opportunity to arrive.</p><p>And arrive it does! Barely a month later when they go to Fraldarius in honor of Felix’s fifteenth birthday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I started this in May, but had to stop for a bit. Now I'm back and ready to finish this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>